Cinder Fall
Cinder Fall is a character in the world of RWBY. She appears to be affiliated with Roman Torchwick in some way and assists him in the escape stage of a Dust store robbery. However, in the post-credits scene of the sixteenth episode, Cinder is shown to be controlling Roman rather than working with him. She is possibly the main antagonist of the series. Appearance Cinder has black hair, glowing yellow-orange eyes and she wears a dark red dress with yellow designs. Her fingernails are painted dark red. Judging from the short glimpses of her in the first episode, it is possible her appearance is influenced by east Asian culture, as the designs on her dress are styled similarly to traditional Japanese or Chinese patterns. She also wears black shorts underneath her dress. Cinder has high-heeled shoes and a jewelled anklet, with a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip. She has a black tattoo on her upper back that forms a heart shape inside. Whenever she uses her Dust abilities, designs on parts of her body like her arms, back, and chest light up. History Cinder is first seen in Ruby Rose piloting the airjet that is Roman Torchwick's getaway vehicle for his Dust shop robbery. Shortly after Roman gets onto the ship to escape Ruby Rose, Glynda Goodwitch appears and attacks the ship. Roman tells Cinder that a Huntress has appeared and Cinder jumps out of the pilot's chair to confront Glynda in a Dust/Aura battle. Cinder uses her abilities to cause a series of fiery explosions all around Glynda, stopping her attack on the airship. However, Glynda counters by using the debris from the blast to try and attack Cinder. Cinder deflects the attack with several blasts before Glynda instead attacks the ship. Cinder is knocked around, but unleashes a large blast that turns all the debris to ash. Ruby then uses Crescent Rose to fire at Cinder, but Cinder easily deflects the attacks. Cinder then creates a group of explosions under Ruby and Glynda, forcing them to jump away, allowing Cinder and Roman time to get away. In Black and White, She appears with Emerald and Mercury to reprimand Torchwick for his recent failure at the docks. After he complains about having to work with the "mutts" from the White Fang, she tells him to continue working with them and says her and her associates have big plans for him. Personality Although she has of yet few speaking lines, it can be observed that Cinder is imperious and cunning, with a small measure of cruelty as well. Although she refers to her partnership with Roman as "cooperation", it is obvious that she has the upper hand--as she very quickly makes an implicit (but not very subtle) threat to Roman by conjuring a fireball in her hand. Cinder also seems to be ambitious and demanding, as she has "big plans" for Roman, and is willing to enlist White Fang to achieve her ends by whatever means necessary. Powers and Abilities Cinder possesses a high degree of skill that rivals, or even surpasses, that of Glynda Goodwitch. She also seems to have a strong command over the element of fire, as seen in the first episode where she made extensive use of flame-based abilities without difficulty. Her primary technique seems to be a highly forceful blast of flame, which is powerful enough to block and knock back some of Glynda's manipulated debris. Cinder also possesses the ability to summon pillars of fire that erupt from the ground, as well as a powerful blocking technique, easily capable of withstanding Crescent Rose's bullets (this blocking technique may be Aura based, but this is unconfirmed). Noticeably, her abilities emit a high pitched whistling sound when cast. She also possesses some piloting ability, as she was able to control the airjet during one of Glynda's attacks. Trivia *Due to the number of other characters who appeared in the pilot episode that are seemingly influenced by the 1900 novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and its 1939 musical film adaption, such as Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, fans have speculated that Cinder might allude to the character of the Wicked Witch of the West, as she also possesses abilities (like fellow Dust user Glynda) that are mainly fire-based. *Additionally, her high-heel slippers could be a reference to the ruby slippers from The Wizard of Oz, which in the novel were actually silver. *She may also allude to Cinderella. Her shoes seemed to be made of a glass-like crystal and her fire-based powers could allude to the 'Cinder' part of Cinderella's name. *She is possibly the first character seen using Aura, although the existence of Aura wasn't known until Episode 6. *Black and White marks Cinder's first appearance since the first episode. *Monty discreetly tried to inform his fans on Facebook that her name was Cinder, though he did so simply by telling everyone her name wasn't Crimson. It is believed he did this in this way to avoid unnecessary spoilers.\ *Cinder's facial structure, especially her hairstyle, bears vague resemblance with Jenna Angel's, whom is a major antagonist of Digital Devil Saga series. In addition, both are major antagonists as well. Gallery 640px-1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00460.png|Cinder in the RWBY Volume 1 Opening 640px-1116_Black_and_White_27579.png|Cinder in Black and White 640px-1101_Ruby_Rose_11041.png|Cinder deflecting Ruby's shots 640px-1101_Ruby_Rose1_11041.png|Cinder unleashing a wave of magic 640px-Cinder_and_her_Associates,_cap.png|Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury's silhouettes CindervsRuby.png|Cinder battles with Ruby Rose Category:Internet Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Villainesses Category:Humans Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Sorceress Category:Elementals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Living Villains Category:Thief Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Mastermind Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fighter Category:Fantasy Villains